


Amor Primero

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras trepaba una resbaladilla te vi, estabas con tu madre tomado de la mano mientras que con la otra comías un helado y debajo de tu brazo llevabas un muñeco de acción de superman, tenías una sonrisa muy hermosa y radiante, siempre he pensado que la tienes, tus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, tus pestañas, siempre fueron perfectas, la forma en la que se movían al momento de parpadear, esas largas hebras que marcan con sus curvas el contorno de tu mirada.</p><p>Historia del momento especial de la pareja rememorando los acontecimientos mas especiales para el narrador Derek Hale.</p><p>(Narrada en presente).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Primero

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola, les dejo esta pequeña historia, la verdad es algo nuevo para mi esto así que espero haya salido bien, si no estoy abierta a sugerencias y comentarios, de cualquier forma les agradezco la lectura que le den a este.
> 
> Pd. El titulo y la canción anexada es basada en la canción de Reik-Amor primero.
> 
> Saludos a todos =)

 

 _Solo una sonrisa_  
y me robaste el corazón,   
solo una mirada   
y todo cambió de color.   
Fuiste como un ángel   
que del cielo descendió   
tú me sorprendiste   
y el amor a mi llegó. 

Tenia 7 años en aquel entonces, solía correr por el parque cuando mi madre me llevaba por las tardes, recuerdo cuando me detenía frente al señor que vendía los algodones de azúcar, aun puedo recordar el sabor, dulce y esponjoso, verdaderamente delicioso, me encantaba correr por la pista del parque, tal vez por eso no puedo dejar de correr por el bosque, se volvió una obsesión hacerlo todos los días, pero para mi no hubo una mejor obsesión que tu, para mi lo fuiste todo, recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, ese día corría como cualquier otro, mi madre se había quedado a platicar con otra persona que la verdad desconocía quien era, tampoco era como si me importara, solo me importaba alejarme un poco y poder correr y brincar sin restricciones.

Mientras trepaba una resbaladilla te vi, estabas con tu madre tomado de la mano mientras que con la otra comías un helado y debajo de tu brazo llevabas un muñeco de acción de superman, tenías una sonrisa muy hermosa y radiante, siempre he pensado que la tienes, tus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, tus pestañas, siempre fueron perfectas, la forma en la que se movían al momento de parpadear, esas largas hebras que marcan con sus curvas el contorno de tu mirada.

 

 _Y ahora sueño despierto_  
imaginando tus besos   
y acariciándote   
solo espero que llegue el momento   
de abrazarte otra vez. 

  
No podía dejar de mirarte, ese día sabia que me había enamorado por primera vez, y lo confirme tiempo después, cuando tuve el valor de hablarte al quinto día mientras tu estabas sentado en una banca leyendo una revista, me acerque lentamente y por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo, mi cuerpo temblaba y no reaccionaba, las palabras no lograban salir en cuanto levantaste la mirada interrogante y me dijiste **_“Te puedo ayudar en algo”_** siempre tu vocabulario ha sido distinto al de los demás, maduro y realista, por eso me encantaste, sonreí y tome asiento al lado tuyo, te contemple por un largo tiempo y después te respondí **_“Espero que si”_** jamás podre olvidar ese día, el día en que por fin platique contigo, no dejabas de hablar sobre tu escuela y lo divertida que era, de tus amigos y de tu mejor amigo en el mundo, Scott siempre fue un excelente amigo, gracias a el le debo que estés ahora a mi lado, tus conversaciones siempre fueron demasiado extensas para mi gusto, yo solía ser muy callado y reservado, pero contigo era distinto, me encantaba platicarte de mis cosas y compartirte recuerdos míos, sabia y se que siempre podía contar contigo.

  
_Y eres tú mi amor primero,_  
eres tú como yo soñé   
has llenado de mil emociones   
mi alma y mi ser.   
Y eres tú lo que más quiero   
soy feliz porque te encontré   
quiero amarte sin condiciones   
y colmarte con mi amor   
donde tu estés.

 

Cuando te pedí ser mi novio a los 10 años de conocerte fue como volver al pasado, las palabras no salían mientras salíamos a comer al patio del instituto, no tenías práctica de lacross por lo que pasamos más tiempo juntos, comíamos el almuerzo de la cafetería y solo te observe como hace diez años, como era posible que después de tanto tiempo aun siguiera sintiendo lo mismo y creo que hasta mas fuerte ya que no toleraba los celos que me provocaba cada vez que ese tipo Matt te tocaba, era insoportable verte sonreírle de esa manera, deseaba que solo me sonrieras a mi de esa manera, que solo a mi me sostuvieras el brazo mientras me ayudabas a levantarme, se que suena absurdo pero tan solo con ver tu rostro moteado de lunares hacia que cada día que tuviera valiera la pena porque sabia que al final estarías tu para despedirte y desearme una bonita tarde, se que rompí la promesa de mejores amigos, la regla escancia cuando estas en una bonita amistad, me enamore de ti como jamás pensé hacerlo, no esperaba que pasara, pero sucedió, ese día me dijiste si me pasaba algo y yo solo asentí con mi cabeza sin dejar de mirarte, después me dijiste **_“Te puedo ayudar en algo”_ ** sonreí torpemente por tus palabras, las mismas que me dijiste hace 10 años solo que esta vez fui un poco mas directo, **_“Me gustas mucho”_** alzaste una ceja y continúe **_“Me gustas desde que teníamos 7 años y me he enamorado de ti”_** luego de minutos tuve el valor de hacerte esa pregunta, la que tanto deseaba hacerte **_“Quieres ser mi novio”_** me sonreíste y te lanzaste a mi, nos besamos por primera vez y para mi no hubo nada mas bello que eso, claro además de poder restregarle a la cara a Matt que eras mío, que me habías elegido a mi y no a el, ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida.

  
  
_Solo una caricia_  
y me llenaste de ilusión,   
la soledad se ha ido   
y no queda más dolor.   
Fuiste como un ángel,   
que del cielo descendió,   
tú me sorprendiste   
y el amor a mi llegó. 

 

Cuando decidí que ya no quería ser mas tu novio, que quería algo mas fue el momento en que platique con mi madre, lucia mas cansada, ya era mucho mayor y caminaba con un bastón que la ayudaba a apoyarse, me decía que era tiempo de dar el gran paso, un paso que estaba mas que dispuesto a dar contigo, ya que después de tantos años juntos el amor que sentía y siento hacia ti no hacia mas que aumentar, esa misma noche te marque y te cite en el mejor restaurante de Beacon Hills, tenia todo preparado, la serenata aguardaría a tu llegada para el gran momento, luego de minutos apareciste, te sentaste delante de mi y me sonreíste y preguntaste que celebrábamos, desee tanto poderte decir la verdad pero aun no era el momento, así que al terminar de cenar me puse de pie y me arrodille a tu lado, la serenata llego en ese momento cantando una dulce canción, la que siempre cantabas mientras te duchabas, tu llorabas en ese momento, me acerque y te bese en los labios y con mi mano seque tus lagrimas, saque de mi bolsillo una pequeña caja de color negro, la abrí y tus ojos se agrandaron, te hice la pregunta mas difícil de mi vida, pero de la que mas seguir estaba de hacer en ese momento “Te quieres casar conmigo” respondiste al instante que si, volviste a lanzarte a mi y el beso fue el mas dulce y lleno de esperanza que jamás haya recibido, fui inmensa mente feliz.

  
Y ahora sueño despierto,   
imaginando tus besos   
y acariciándote   
solo espero que llegue el momento   
de abrazarte otra vez. 

Si tuviera que elegir el momento más especial de mi vida, sin duda seria el de este momento, el verte caminar hacia mi tan radiante como siempre, como el sol brillaba en tu pálida piel, como tus labios rosas se humedecían con el paso de tu delicada lengua al rosarlos suavemente, siempre me volviste loco, incluso en las noches en las que pasábamos horas en nuestra perfecta sesión de sexo imparable, me encanta tenerte bajo de mi, ver como tu espalda se arquea cuando la acaricio, como tu piel se eriza cuando la beso, no hay mejor momento de mi vida que este, el saber que serás completamente mío, el día en que te convertirás en Stiles Stilinski de Hale, el día mas importante para mi y las palabras que mas ame en ese momento cuando las oí salir de tu boca.

-Stiles Stilinski, aceptas a Derek Hale como tu marido, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe- comenta el padre delante del altar.

-Acepto- responde el castaño sonriendo como siempre lo hacia.

-Y tu Derek Hale, aceptas a Stiles Stilinski como tu marido, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Claro que acepto- responde.

No hay mejor momento que este, el saber que ahora eres mi marido Stiles Stilinski y que te amare por el resto de mi vida.

  
_Y eres tú mi amor primero,_  
eres tú como yo soñé   
has llenado de mil emociones   
mi alma y mi ser.   
Y eres tú lo que más quiero   
soy feliz porque te encontré   
quiero amarte sin condiciones   
y colmarte con mi amor   
donde tu estés... 


End file.
